Issho
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Admiral | epithet = | jva = }} , better known by his alias , is an admiral in the Marines. He was first mentioned by Sakazuki when the latter was discussing plans to deal with Luffy and Law in the Dressrosa Arc Appearance Fujitora is a blind man with only the whites of his eyes showing, with scars over each one. He has short black hair, and a black mustache and beard. He seems to be very tall, a trait shared with other admirals. He sports a marine coat over a light-colored yukata which is held up by a dark-colored belt. He walks around with a wooden walking stick, and wears geta sandals. Personality Issho appears to be a reasonable man, that is very trusting of people, as seen when he believed that he kept on losing at roulette. The moment he was told that he was being cheated and that the swindlers tried to kill him for figuring it out, he retaliated mercilessly and believed that being blind spared from looking at the corruptions of the world. He appears to care about the safety of innocent civilians more than his desire to arrest and punish criminals. He is also responsible about collateral damage he inflicts, as when he caused a massive crater while attacking the swindlers, he immediately repaid the damage to the shop owner. He appears to follow his own ideals instead of adhering to the Marines' doctrine of Absolute Justice. However, he appears to enjoy gambling and not entirely serious on his duties, as he was playing on a roulette even when he was supposed to hunt down Luffy and Law. Abilities and Powers As an admiral, Fujitora has command over the many thousands of soldiers under his rank, his status being second highest within the entire Marine organization, just underneath Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. He also has the right to enable a Buster Call on any island he deems to be a threat, as well as grant lower ranking World Government agents such a privilege. In terms of combat strength, Issho is considered to be one of the strongest individuals within the entire World Government structure, as an admiral is considered the "Greatest Military Power". Fujitora is at least strong enough to have Sakazuki's confidence in dealing with Monkey D. Luffy, a notorious pirate, and Trafalgar Law, a powerful Shichibukai. Devil Fruit When exacting retribution on Doflamingo's dealers that were cheating him because of his blindness, he used an unknown Devil Fruit power to create an unseen force of such intensity that it caused the cheaters to be pressed heavily against the floor, which caved in to create a gigantic hole as a result. Haki It was stated that all Marines ranked Vice Admiral or higher possess Haki, so as a higher ranked officer as well as leader of the Marines, Issho can also use the ability. History Two Years Ago Sometime during the two years the Straw Hats were separated, he was promoted to an Admiral. Dressrosa Arc Fujitora was dispatched by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki to deal with Luffy and Law. He was first seen in a restaurant in Acacia, gambling with some of Doflamingo's men that were cheating. Luffy called the thugs bluff and helped Fujitora. After giving his thanks to Luffy, he unsheathes a sword from his cane. As the thugs are crushed and collapse into a hole in the ground, he says that being unable to see the world's filth could be considered an advantage of being blind. Everyone stands in awe after his display of power, the crew realizes that he must definitely have some Devil Fruit ability and Luffy immediately asks outright who exactly he is. Fujitora laughs and states that for both their sakes it would be unwise to reveal who he is. As he walked off, he gave the bartender a piece of paper and told him to forward all the damage claims to the address on it. He was later seen as a spectator in the Corrida Colosseum He was apparently scouting out all the big names at the Colosseum, and said to his subordinates that they should leave. He requested 3 battleships and a large number of medical officers and said that he'll go to Green Bit first. Then, he asked his subordinate about the number of spectators, the population of the town, and of the country. When his subordinate asks why that is needed he replies that before counting the number of enemies they should count the number of people needing protection. Trivia * This character has the same naming scheme (color + animal) as the three other admirals of the Golden Age of Piracy. * As with all the Admirals revealed so far, he is based on a Japanese actor. His appearance is modeled after Shintaro Katsu, more specifically his role as Zatoichi the blind swordsman. This has yet to be confirmed by Oda. * Fujitora is the first known Admiral not to wear a suit under his standard marine coat, not counting when Sengoku around the Ohara Incident, where he was wearing a simple tank top. References Site Navigation es:Issho Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Marine Admirals Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists